bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadoku Getsueikirite
(Hybrid of other races) | birthday = | gender = Male | height = 6'7" | weight = 230 lbs | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = Arrancar Five, , , Getsueikirite Family | occupation = Emperor of the Impero Nascosto | previous occupation = Leader of the Arrancar Five, Captain of the First Division, Head-Captain of the Gotei 13, Lieutenant of the | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = 1st Division, 8th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Amatarō Omaha (aunt) | education = | shikai = Shinzoku | bankai = Hankyōran Shinzoku | resurrección = | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Akujin (悪神, Akujin; literally "Evil God"), born Tadoku Getsueikirite (月影切り 多読, Getsueikirite Tadoku), is the former captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13; he later leaves Soul Society in secret. His lieutenant was the Swordless Swordsman. After seemingly being defeated, along with his Arrancar Five, at the hands of Raian Getsueikirite, Akujin returns as the Emperor of the Impero Nascosto. He is the primary antagonist of Bleach: Second Act. Appearance In his youth, Akujin was a tall, thin, fair-skinned Shinigami, with short and spiky black hair, which, in the sunlight, seemed to have a blueish tint to it. He wore a typical Shinigami's shihakushō, a black hakama, and white tabi. He continues wearing this even after his graduation from the Shinō Academy and acceptance into the ranks of the Gotei 13. Upon his promotion to lieutenant of the , his appearance changed immensely. His relatively short hair grew out past his waist, and his apparel also changed; it now consisted of bright red traditional armor — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit - presumably a redesign of his standard Shinigami shihakushō, which he wore previously. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed. The reason for this is still unknown. He continued to wear this attire after being transfered to the at the behest of his aunt and temporary Captain-Commander, Amatarō Omaha. Soon after Amatarō also had to join on the battlefield, Akujin became sitting Captain-Commander. During this time, his attire changed to that of a traditional Captain-class Shinigami; the standard Shinigami shihakushō with a white haori imprinted with the design of the First Division's logo on its back. He wore this for a very short time up until he defected, in which case, he switched back to his previous attire for the duration of his time as leader of the Arrancar Five. After he was thought to be dead, Akujin retreated to the edge of the spiritual realm, and donned a new attire consisting of a hooded black cloak and an orange mask which has only one eye opening in it. He once again reverts to his second appearance upon his return as Emperor of Impero Nascosto. Personality Akujin is a prideful individual, shown from the way he demeans both the and Seireitou's group during his confrontation with both groups in the Seireitei. He does the same to Mashū Getsueikirite when he steps up to fight him one-on-one after Mashū nearly kills Seireitou Kawahiru. Akujin is also fond of belittling his opponent's in combat. Akujin, like before him, seems obsessed with the thought of obtaining perfection. For this reason, he strive to "evolve" past his present limitations as a "mere Shinigami". His primary goal is to incorporate the powers of every race into himself in order to "complete" himself, and from there, rule over the spiritual dimensions as well as the World of the Living. Since his defection, Akujin has displayed an intense hatred for Soul Society and the Gotei 13 that defends it. After his supposed death in the battle of the Seireitei, following his Arrancar Five insurrection, the focus of his hatred has been Raian Getsueikirite - going as far as to assassinate Mashū Getsueikirite and demolish Rider City upon his return in order to get a rise out of Raian. He also seems to have a twisted form of respect for Raian, as he is one of only three Shinigami Akujin considers capable of defeating him; the others being his aunt, Amatarō Omaha, and . In fact, his war with Soul Society, as leader of Impero Nascosto, is primarily, in his words, a "war on Raian Getsueikirite". Akujin seems to love battle, as he was quick to put himself on the front lines of the battle against the Gotei 13 and the Visoreds. He also was quite intrigued by Lucia Botta's battle against Tuari Fire during the conflicts in Hueco Mundo. Unlike many other villainous personalities like him, Akujin is not reserved about showing his foes his abilities early on. He quickly went into both Shikai and Bankai against the Gotei 13, and even revealed his Hollow powers before it was necessary. On top of this, Akujin is bold in battle; taking on the entire Gotei 13 and the Visoreds single-handedly despite the odds. As the former leader of an army of Arrancar and the current leader of Impero Nascosto, not to mention his positions as both lieutenant and temporary Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Akujin has showed himself to be a born leader. He seems to enjoy his leadership position and takes it with a certain seriousness not typically seen in most villainous personages. His recent command of the Impero Nascosto's many military units is a true testament to his leadership prowess. History Akujin, unlike most Shinigami who eventually become captains, was born in the Rukongai - district seventy - born under the name Tadoku Getsueikirite. While he was originally raised in a loving home, at the age of six, his entire family was murdered before his eyes by Shinigami from the . His new-found hatred for Shinigami caused him to hatch a plan in his mind; become a Shinigami and destroy the Gotei 13 from the inside. At some point after he turned ten years of age, Akujin was enrolled at the and awakened his own Shinigami powers. His intense hatred for the Shinigami around him impaired his education and he ended up nearly failing most of his classes after first joining. At age thirteen, he resolved that he would not let hatred cloud his judgement, and began to rapidly rise through the tier of Shinigami students, despite the odds. It was then that he took the name "Akujin", meaning "evil god", as he wanted to erase his ties to his past. He marked the occasion with the killing of four of the upper-class students in the academy during one of their evening private sparing sessions. He graduated the academy at nineteen and immediately went on to join the as a seated officer. There, he underwent a mission to the Human World for the first time. Around this time, the began their first campaign against the Soul Society, and General Yamamoto ordered them all to be destroyed. Akujin was part of one of the first regiments deployed to fight the Quincy. He realized that, once again, the Shinigami were killing a race of beings due to their own prejudices. Something that fueled his hatred more. Centuries passed and Akujin was eventually made the lieutenant of the Eighth Division by then-captain of the Eighth Division, Seireitou Kawahiru. He was also first introduced to Raian Getsueikirite, who was Seireitou's closest friend and the current Tenth Division captain. Following his promotion, the First Shinigami-Arrancar War broke out, in which Akujin fought in, alongside his new "comrades". At some point after the war, Akujin met and got in league with then-Fifth Division lieutenant, . The two, along with and , conducted Hollowfication experiments on citizens of the Rukongai. Later that night, while Aizen enacted his Hollowfication virus on and the other Visoreds, Akujin used his own on Seireitou Kawahiru, Senka Kururugi, and Shiori Miyamoto, which lead to their eventual banishment from the Gotei 13. After 's defeat by , the previous captains and lieutenants were sent to Hueco Mundo to wipe out what remained of Aizen's army. Shortly after, Yamamoto's temporary replacement, Amatarō Omaha, who was also Akujin's aunt, was forced to join the fighting in Hueco Mundo; prompting Akujin to be selected as the replacement for both Yamamoto and Amatarō until one or both returned. Equipment * Quincy cross: Akujin was given this cross by Adolfo Benttino to allow him to use Quincy-like powers. * Bankai Ensnaring Device: Like most leaders in the Impero Nascosto, he has a medallion that allows him to seal a Shinigami's Bankai or an Arrancar's Resurrección. Current Powers & Abilities : Halcón comments that his spiritual pressure is staggering as it is enough to give the Arrancar a migraine. Even by elite captain-levels, his Spiritual Pressure is so great that Akujin can fight on-par with two other captain-level opponents, the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru and Mashū Getsueikirite, even when they release their Zanpakutō's Shikai without using his full power, which is fitting for a former captain of the First Division. : In part with his goal to incorporate all spiritual beings within himself, Akujin has gained the ability to absorb reishi like a . He can use this ability to generate weapons. In places such as Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, he is more easily able to absorb reishi. He can use this as a second source of power. * : Using a Quincy cross he was given by Adolfo Benttino, he is able to reshape reishi particles into a spiritual weapon reminiscent of a Japanese war fan, known as a . : Without a doubt, Akujin has considerable prowess in swordsmanship. With only his sealed Zanpakutō, he was able to tear his way through a platoon of Shinigami during the Arrancar Five's invasion of the Seireitei. He is also capable of fighting on par with Amatarō, Seireitou, Mashū, and Raian without breaking a sweat. His style seems to consist of speedy, circular movements, which he uses to disarm his foe of their weapon before cutting them across their torso. : Using his knowledge of Shunpō, Akujin is able to catch his foe's completely off-guard. His ability to combine speed with his swordsmanship allowed him to decimate a division of Shinigami easily during the Arrancar Five invasion of Seireitei. He is also able to keep up with other Shunpō masters like Amatarō Omaha, Seireitou, and Raian. Master Tactician & Leader: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. He is also seemingly naturally gifted at leadership. He has successfully lead two Gotei 13 divisions (albeit he was only lieutenant in one), as well as lead two separate armies of diverse races. His leadership abilities rival that of and are one of his greatest collection of skills. Kidō Master: As a Getsueikirite, Akujin has a great mastery of Kidō. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used ranked 90 level spells, and even though he did not control it entirely (utilizing only half of the spell's original strength), it was sufficient to disable an Espada level Arrancar. He has been shown using steel spikes as an attack, a Kidō in which he used to ensnare most all of the captains of the Gotei 13 and keep them trapped for some time, despite the spell's incantation and name not having been used. Enhanced Endurance: Akujin has been shown to have an incredibly high endurance. He was capable of fighting four high tier captain-class foes back to back, with one match being a two-on-one for a time, as well as fight two Visored in battle and not show signs of fatigue or weakness. Zanpakutō Shinzoku (神族, Inhabitant of Heaven) is Akujin's zanpakutō. Konassaiki's sealed state takes the appearance of a white katana with a rather basic appearance. It has a basic square-shaped tsuba and hilt - with several red diamond markings on the hilt. He is one of the few Shinigami to wear their Zanpakutō on his back, rather than on his waist, tied to his obi. * Shikai: Shinzoku is released by the phrase "Calm the Tides" (安らか 其の 潮, Yasuraka sono shio). Upon release, Shinzoku's sealed form begins to glow bright blue and then evaporates. Amatarō Omaha, Akujin's aunt, has noted that the release of his Shikai has no immediate effect which is a trick to lure opponents into downplaying the Zanpakutō's strength, when in reality, the ability can be brought into existence and anytime Akujin so wishes. Akujin has said that releasing Shinzoku causes the sword to fuse with him, allowing him to use its power without have the "hindering" of a blade in his hand. : Shikai Special Ability: Akujin calls Shinzoku's ability the Ribcage of God (肋の神様, Abara no Kamisama). Akujin has stated that the ribcage is the "perfect defense", as it cannot be destroyed by any outside effect, regardless of what that effect does. The ability causes a ribcage, consisting of four ribs on each side, each with some sort of cavity in them, to manifest around Akujin. It can then be used to defend against any attack. However, the ribcage seems to have one weakness. If one can manage to remove Akujin from the ribcage's protection, it will disperse, leaving him open for attack. This can seemingly only be done by manipulating the space and/or objects within the ribcage with Akujin, such as the sand, dirt, and rocks. * Bankai: Hankyōran Shinzoku (半狂乱神族, Half-Crazed Inhabitant of Heaven): The release of Akujin's Bankai immediately transforms the Shikai's ribcage-like apparition into a massive spectral being which he can use to fight for him and defend him. The specter demonstrates an entire body including a lower half and legs, which are visible when it leaves the ground, and two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, each with a distinct pair of arms and a unique face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket instead, as well as two tusks growing from this jaw. Like in Shikai, Akujin doesn't have a sword of his own, though his Bankai's specter seems to wield two undulating swords of its own. : Bankai Special Ability: Hankyōran Shinzoku remains Akujin's primary defense, as well as retaining its weaknesses from the Shikai state. However, some new abilities are added to Akujin in this form. :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer): Un-demonstrated in previous incarnations of the technique, Akujin's Getsuga Tenshō manifests in Bankai mode. The method in which he utilizes Getsuga Tenshō is also unique to him. He literally creates a string of "moon fangs" between two of the hands of his Bankai's specter. He then hurls these fangs at his targets, creating massive explosions upon impact. Each fang has the power and capability of a regular Getsuga Tenshō. Thirteen fangs at a time seems to be his limit. Hollowfication Hollow Form: Akujin obtained Hollow powers during his initial campaign against Soul Society, during the Arrancar Five insurrection. During the final stages of the battle, Akujin had his Arrancar, Lucia Botta, bring to the Seireitei via a Garganta. After the fighting was over, Arturo was nearly killed, allowing Akujin to merge the near-death Arrancar with himself. The result was an incomplete monstrosity that gave Akujin Hollow powers. After he re-emerged as the Emperor of Impero Nascosto, however, Akujin has seemingly formed a controlled variation of this mutation. While his form seems natural now (he has no Hollow mask or hole as he did previously), underneath his armor and shihakushō, Arturo's face is slightly emerging from his chest, as sign that he is still utilizing the Arrancar's powers for his Hollowfication. This also means he does not have an Inner Hollow like other Visoreds. Due to the unique nature in which he obtained his Hollow powers, Akujin does not need to summon the mask of a Hollow, like most Visoreds, in order to use his Hollow powers. He simply wills his Hollow spiritual powers into activation, causing his sclera to become black and his eyes to change into a red coloration with a tomoe-like design around the pupil. * Power Augmentation: While using this form, Akujin's power is substantially increased. His Hollow powers now supplement his other spiritual abilities, giving him vast increases in power, speed, and endurance :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While using his Hollow form, Akujin's spiritual pressure noticeably increases. In this form, he is easily able to dominate Mashū Getsueikirite, who was winning their battle up until that point, as well as take on Seireitou and Mashū at once in battle. His spiritual power was also capable of demoralizing the other captain's present on the battlefield, causing one of them, Amatarō, to declare that they were doomed and could no longer defeat Akujin on their own; despite the power of the Gotei 13 and Seireitou's Visored group being overwhelming in their own rights. :*' ': No longer the X-shaped Cero he used during the battle in the Seireitei, Akujin can fire a golden-colored Cero from his Bankai or the tip of his sealed Zanpakutō which has a very wide range. It also has considerable destructive power, and the mere release of the energy wave causes shockwaves to form around Akujin. Akujin has stated that his Cero isn't the "average Hollow Cero blast", though what he means by this has yet to be seen. :* : Akujin has also seemingly gained the ability to use a Hollow's high-speed regeneration technique. Like , as long as Akujin's internal organs are not destroyed, he can regenerate his form. After nearly being killed by Raian Getsueikirite's Getsuga Tenshō, Akujin had lost a large portion of his left side. It only took a few moments for that side of him to completely regenerate back to its original state, albeit, his armor wasn't restored. Raian, however, has noted that this ability can only be used while Akujin is Hollowified, which means he can die from his wounds outside Hollowfication. As mentioned above, Akujin cannot restore vital organs, such as his brain, heart, liver, etc. Meaning significant wounds to his person could still kill him. Previous Powers & Abilities Merged Form: After absorbing all of a dying Arturo's reiatsu, Akujin underwent and transformation that resulted in an incomplete version of Hollowfication. In this form, Arturo's mask fragments appear on Akujin's face, as well as Akujin's sclera darkening and a Hollow hole opening in Akujin's chest. Akujin later commented that this form was far from the eventual "perfect" Hollowfication he obtained during his exile. : Mutated Bankai Form: Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc